<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you want to come too by 365paperdolls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997630">Do you want to come too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls'>365paperdolls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to show my love to you [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post crypt of tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is about to head back to Australia when Phryne gives him an interesting proposition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 ways to show my love to you [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do you want to come too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minor crypt of tears spoilers. Inspired by the Tumblr prompt ‘78. Do you want to come too?’ from 100 ways to say I love you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you want to come too?”</p><p>“To India?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’ve booked to go back to Australia tomorrow.”</p><p>“This should only take a few days and then I’d be more than happy to fly you home?”</p><p>“Back to Australia? Are you planning to stay in Melbourne?”</p><p>He’d avoided asking that question up until now because he didn’t want to ruin what had been a lovely few days.</p><p>“I’ll take you at least part of the way, I haven’t decided yet.” She teased deliberately avoiding his second question.</p><p>“That’s a generous offer but I really must get back.”</p><p>“Please Jack, help me solve this case.”</p><p>“Are you begging Miss Fisher?”</p><p>“No of course not. I don’t need your help. But I would like your company.”</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>“When do we leave?”</p><p>“In an hour.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>